The thermoelectric conversion module is a combination of thermoelectric conversion elements including a P-type semiconductor and thermoelectric conversion elements including an N-type semiconductor and uses a temperature difference to generate an electromotive force. FIG. 4 illustrates a structural example of a thermoelectric conversion element. P-type or N-type thermoelectric conversion element 400 illustrated in FIG. 4 is formed of P-type or N-type thermoelectric conversion member 401 filling hollow tubular heat-resistant insulating member 402. P-type thermoelectric conversion element 400P includes P-type thermoelectric conversion member 401P, and N-type thermoelectric conversion element 400N includes N-type thermoelectric conversion member 401N.
The thermoelectric conversion module is composed of a combination of P-type thermoelectric conversion element 400P and N-type thermoelectric conversion element 400N. Thermoelectric conversion module 500 illustrated in FIG. 5 has a configuration in which P-type thermoelectric conversion element 400P and N-type thermoelectric conversion element 400N are electrically connected in series with electrode 502 (for example, see PTL 1).